


Can I walk with you

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gentle fic, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Walking and talking, bois de vincennes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylian can't stop thinking about Call me by your name.Ney offers to walk and talk with him





	Can I walk with you

Kylian strolled out of practice, his gaze fixed on something in his mind’s eye and removed from where he was.  
His chauffeur moved to open the car door, before Ney caught up to him and brought him back to reality, his movements halted by the firm insistent arm on his.

“Hey, where were you today?”  
Kylian cocked his head to the side, assessing Ney thoroughly for a moment.  
“Just a little pre-occupied I think. What’s up?” Kylian didn’t make any move – either to free his arm or step closer to Ney. He was immobile, body fixed in place as his thoughts went careening back to where they were.

Ney assessed Kylian again, thinking. He walked over to the chauffeur and gave him a curt instruction, before walking back and taking Kylian’s hand. 

“You’re coming with me. I’ve no idea what’s up with you but we’ll figure it out together.”

Kylian vaguely registered, that this was a reasonable car that Ney was driving. Not one of those flashy little sports cars with no leg room. This car was built and designed for people. Somewhere in the periphery of his conscious, the title ‘Range Rover Challenge’ floated to the fore of his mind. 

Ney was driving leisurely along, upbeat music washing over the two occupants. The music wasn’t loud; it was literally background. Except, neither Ney nor Ky spoke to occupy the fore.

Ney was content to wait. He had seen his colleague and friend, wholly out of sorts all day. He had walked in dazed, done the bare minimum to appease the coaching staff. He hadn’t trained poorly, but he was entirely not at his best.   
Ney however was patient, content to wait until Ky was ready to speak. And so he drove. He considered the Bois de Boulonge but that would barely have been any worthwhile drive. So he took the most scenic, circuitous route he could find, to Bois De Vincennes.   
The ride had been comfortable and easy, traffic not even an issue as they went their way through the streets. As Kylian noted the palais de la Porte Doree, he turned to Ney and asked quietly,

“Have you read Call me by your name?”

Ney didn’t make any overt gestures, merely looking back at Kylian, prompting him to continue by his slightly raised eyebrow.

“I watched it last night. And read the book. I didn’t think I’d finish the book…but it was shorter than I thought. Longer than the movie. But by the time I looked up it was past 2am and I had finished it. I…”

Ney circled the parking lot for a moment before finding a spot and pulling up to a stop. They alighted and started walking.   
Kylian was bubbling over in thought and talking non-stop, a rambling sharing of every thought bouncing around in his head.

From what Ney could decipher, he had been moved by the depth of the book; the clandestine nature of the relationship but the tenacity of its endurance literally over decades. He was moved by the scenery of the movie and had decided to go to the location where the movie was shot for Easter break – a quick getaway, merely to immerse himself in that romantic setting. He came back to the alluring beauty of Elio – not Timothee himself but Elio. But he was also troubled by the sexual predator aspects of it, however romantic the people playing out the story were. It was a hard balance to strike, and Kylian was no closer to finding it then he had been at 2am.

“We’re not like them you know. We don’t have to hide or pretend. There’s nothing sordid or forbidden; questionable or improper like them. We don’t have to be scared that someone will see or find out or any of that… Maybe they loved each other so intensely because it was a secret. You know… something romantic about the secrecy. Maybe not being able to fully explore it is what kept it going for so long. Maybe, had they just dated, they would have…”

“Neymar…” Ney cut in. He had an idea of where this was going. So he interjected, like throwing Ky a lifeline in the midst of his ramblings to show him he wasn’t alone. “I remember everything.” He took Ky’s hand, light and easy mingling of fingers.

“Kylian…” Ky replied back.  
“Neymar,” Ney repeated, a small smile playing across his face.

Kylian stepped into his space and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched CMBYN (again) and this came pouring forth...


End file.
